Sōsuke Aizen
Sōsuke Aizen (藍染 惣右介 Aizen Sōsuke) ist der ehemalige Kommandant der 5. Kompanie. Er verriet mit seinen Verbündeten Kaname Tōsen und Gin Ichimaru die Soul Society, ging nach Hueco Mundo, um einen Krieg gegen die Soul Society vorzubereiten und wurde zum Hauptantagonisten der Serie. Seine ehemalige Vize-Kommandantin war Momo Hinamori. In der Serie ist er der eigentliche Hauptfeind, der zusammen mit Gin Ichimaru und Kaname Tōsen in Hueco Mundo lebt, um eine Armee aus Arrancar und Hollow zu erschaffen. Sein Hauptziel allerdings ist es, die Soul Society zusammen mit dem Geisteskönig zu vernichten und dessen Platz als Gott der Welt einzunehmen. Aussehen thumb|left|200px|Aizen zu seiner Kommandantenzeit Vor seinem Verrat an der Soul Society hatte Aizen wellige, braunen Haare und trug eine Brille mit schwarzem, quadratischem Gestell. Wie jeder Shinigami trug er einen Shihakushō und einen Kommandantenhaori. Er ist ein hochgewachsener Mann von gutem Körperbau. Doch nach der Offenlegung seines Verrates veränderte er sein Aussehen, indem er sich seiner Brille entledigte, sich durch die Haare fährt was eine neue Frisur entstehen lässt (die Haare sind glatt nach hinten gekämmt und eine Strähne fällt ihm ins Gesicht) und so seine extrem bedrohlichen Augen enthüllt. Dies scheint eine visuelle Geste zu sein, denn so zeigt er sämtlichen Personen die nur seine "Maske" kannten, dass der Aizen den sie zu kennen glaubten, nie existiert hatte. Als Anführer der Arrancar trägt Aizen nun eine weiße Uniform, die der Uniform der Arrancar gleicht, jedoch ist unter dieser immer noch sein Shihakushō zu erkennen. Nach der Transformation hat er sich erneut verändert. Seine Uniform wandelte sich während der Kristallisierung des Hogyouku in eine Art weiße Kristallrüstung um, welche nach der Transformation den Brustbereich freilässt, ebenso wie das Gesicht. Seine Haare gehen nun den ganzen Rücken herunter, seine Augen sind violett-schwarz mit grau-blauen Iriden, die denen von Ichigo ähneln, wenn sein Reiatsu auf dem Höchststand ist. Die Bruchstellen der Kristallisierung stehen nun von seiner Brust ab, die Innenseite ist violett, was als Anlehnung an die französischen Könige dienen könnte, da die Farbe der Familienfarbe ehemaliger frz. Königsgeschlechter sehr ähnelt. Er trägt nun weiße Stiefel. Auf der colorierten ersten Seite wird er so gezeigt, seine Kleidung im Anime könnte später abweichen. Aizen durchläuft im Laufe der Geschichte viele Veränderungen. Persönlichkeit Aizen schien am Anfang ein sehr freundlicher, stark respektierter Kommandant zu sein und wurde von vielen, besonders von seiner Vizekommandantin Momo Hinamori bewundert. Er trat stets freundlich und respektvoll auf und gewann die Beliebtheit und das Vertrauen der meisten Mitglieder Soul Society. Jedoch war dies nur eine Maske um seine sehr gefährliche und kaltblütige Natur zu verschleiern. In Wahrheit kümmern ihn seine Untergebenen nur wenig (sowohl in der Vergangenheit, als auch in der Gegenwart) und ist bereit, fast jeden von ihnen als Mittel in seinem eigenen konstruierten Spiel "ein Schachspiel" zu verwenden. Nach eigenen Angaben ist er an keinerlei Moralvorstellungen gebunden, da er sie als lästige Einschränkung seines Potenzials ansieht. So würde er beispielsweise auch jemanden töten oder manipulieren wenn er es für nötig hält. Er liebt lange, komplizierte und etwas verwirrende Reden von denen die meisten keinen wirklichen Sinn ergeben, bis er sein Vorhaben erklärt und seine Untergebenen dabei oft als Spielzeug zur bloßen Unterhaltung ausnutzt. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Shinigami, die Ehre und Güte selbst im Kampf gegen einen Espada oder Arrancar besitzen, zeigt Aizen nie Mitgefühl oder Stolz. Auch zeigt er selten ein Anzeichen von Sorge oder Reue und hat oft ganze Ereignisse bereits lange im Voraus geplant. Es ist bekannt das er während seiner Zeit als Kommandant Tofu mochte, dafür jedoch gekochte Eier nicht ausstehen kann. In seiner Freizeit las er viel und er ist in der Kalligrafie sehr bewandert und hielt auch regelmäßig Vorträge darüber in der Shinigamiakademie, als er die Soul Society noch nicht verlassen hatte. Einmal im Monat erlaubte er es den Mitgliedern seiner Kompanie sogar sein Kalligrafiezimmer zu betreten und selbst die Beliebtheit seines Kalligrafie-Wahlkurses in der Shinigamieakademie ging soweit, das die Klasse bei jedem Kurstreffen bis auf den letzten Platz belegt war und die Studenten sogar von den Gängen draußen aus seinen Vorträgen lauschten. Nicht einmal nach seinem Verrat hat diese Beliebtheit abgenommen und die meisten der Studenten hoffen noch immer das er irgendwann zurückkommen wird. Als der gegenwärtige Anführer einer Armee von Arrancar, kontrolliert Aizen seine neuen Untergebenen entweder durch Respekt, was aus dem Gespräch zwischen Orihime Inoue und Ulquiorra Cifer hervorgeht, indem dieser ihr sagt das sie alle nur zu dem Zweck existieren "Aizen näher an sein Ziel zu bringen", oder durch Angst, als er zum Beispiel Grimmjow Jaegerjaques mit dem Tod drohte, sollte dieser es wagen Tōsen anzugreifen. Der Arrancar Aisslinger behauptete auch, dass sie ihm alle folgen würden, da er keinerlei Angst kennt, denn dies finden Geschöpfe die aus Angst und Verzweiflung geboren sind, bewundernswert. Als viele seiner Untergebenen, darunter auch Kaname Tōsen, im Kampf von Fake Karakura Town fallen, wird klar, dass sie für Aizen nur ein Mittel zum Zweck waren, da ihre Tode ihn kaum kümmern, in den meisten Fällen sieht er einfach weg oder entledigt sich sogar selbst seiner "zu schwachen" Untergebenen und meint, sie seien einfach nicht stark genug, um für ihn zu kämpfen. Als Aizen bereits kurz vor dem Erreichen seines Ziels steht und unglaubliche Kräfte besitzt, scheint er aber seine Macht zu überschätzen und hat die Angewohnheit, alles zu überdenken, verloren. Stattdessen meint er, ihm könnte jetzt niemand mehr Schaden zufügen. Ichigo vermutete nach seinem Kampf mit Aizen, wo dieser seine gesamten Kräfte durch das Hōgyoku wieder verlor, sich insgeheim wahrscheinlich nur jemanden wünschte der auf der selben Ebene wie er selbst stehe, weshalb sein tiefster Wunsch, wohl war ein ganz gewöhlicher Shinigami zu sein, um seiner Einsamkeit zu entkommen. Auf seine Einsamkeit spielte er allerdings bereits bei seinem Verrat an der Soul Society an als er zu Jushiro Ukitake sagte, dass er ALLEIN die Leere im Himmel füllen würde. Dies bezieht sich zum einen auf seine Einsamkeit als auch seine (vermutlich daraus geborene) Arroganz. Man könnte Aizens Taten wohl am treffendsten als Amok-Lauf bezeichnen. Er hatte mit seinem Wunsch einfach wie die anderen zu sein eigentlich bereits abgeschlossen, und wollte dementsprechend die Welt verändern "Ein Sieger sollte denken wie die Welt sein sollte nicht wie sie ist" (zu Urahara Kisuke während seiner Versiegelung). Hierzu musste er den Geisterkönig, der laut Urahara der Kern der spirituellen Welt ist, stürzen. Vermutlich war es Aizen gleich ob er gestoppt wurde, wenn jemand über dementsprechende Macht verfügt, oder ob er es schafft. Es wäre in beiden Fällen die Erfüllung eines Wunsches gewesen. Durch das Hougyouku bekam er allerdings noch gewaltigere Kräfte, was es ihm unmöglich machte einen Ebenbürtigen auch als solchen anzuerkennen. Zudem konnte er nicht begreifen wie ein Mensch stärker als hollow, Shinigami, oder sogar etwas, das diese Beiden übertrifft werden konnte. Dennoch war sein größter Herzenswunsch jemanden in seiner Liga zu haben in dem Moment erfüllt in dem Ichigo in vernichtend besiegte. Deshalb zerbrach auch Kyoka Suigetsu zeitgliech mit Tensa Zangetsu. Durch den Machtrausch und das blinde Vertrauen auf das Hogyouku begriff er allerdings nicht, dass er seine Kräfte verlor, sondern begriff nur, das das Hogyouku entschied, dass er kein Zanpakuto mehr brauche. Aizen selbst begründet sogar den Grund seiner Verzweiflung, so sagte er zu Shinji Hirako, dass jedes Wesen, einen Stärkeren brauche um diesem zu vertrauen. Da Aizen diesen Stärkeren in niemandem sah oder einfach jeden übertroffen hatte, hatte er auch niemandem dem er sich anvertrauen konnte, an dem er festhalten konnte und zerbrach psychisch daran. zumindest gegen Ende seiner Ära als er unter Einfluss des Hougyokou stand war seine Philosophie, dass ein Gewinner die Welt nicht so betrachtet wie sie ist sondern darüber nachdenkt wie sie sein sollte. Ob diese Philosophie erst mit seiner Vereinigung mit dem Hougyokou gekomen ist oder schon immer seine Weltanschauung war ist unbekannt Ziele Als Aizen Soul Society verrät, hält er eine Rede darüber, dass er Höher stehen will, als ein jener es geschafft hat, also zu einer Art Gottheit werden will. Genaueres deckte er aber vorerst nicht auf. Es wurde durch Erforschung seiner Notizen durch die Soul Society später, aufgedeckt dass es Aizens wahres Ziel ist, den König der Soul Society vom Thron zu stoßen, dafür jedoch braucht er den Königsschlüssel (王鍵, oken), einen dreizähnigen goldenen Schlüssel welcher ein Portal zu der Dimension öffnet in der der König residiert. Obwohl die Position des Originalschlüssels nur Genryuusai Yamamoto bekannt ist, hat Aizen herausgefunden wie das Original hergestellt wurde und wie man einen Weiteren herstellen kann. Um den Schlüssel zu kreieren muss Aizen 100.000 Seelen in Karakura Town, die Stadt in der eine ungewöhnlich hohe Konzentration an Geisterpartikeln vorkommt, versammeln. Neben dem Opfern von 100.000 Seelen (also lebenden Menschen) würde das Herstellen des Schlüssels zudem einen großen Teil von Karakura Town zerstören. Viel später, in einem Gespräch mit Ichigo Kurosaki, gab er weiterhin preis, dass seine Manipulation eines seiner Ziele war, da Ichigo etwas Besonderes ist. Doch bevor er weiteres enthüllen, erschien Isshin Kurosaki und hinderte ihn daran. Während des Kampfes erfärht man, dass er vor hatte, durch das Hogyoku zum mächtigsten Wesen der Welten zu werden, da das Hogyoku die tiefsten Wünsche erfüllen kann. Vergangenheit thumb|right|230px|Aizen als Vizekommandant Vor etwa 110 Jahren war Aizen Vizekommandant der 5. Kompanie, unter Shinji Hirako. Bereits damals genoss Aizen ein großes Ansehen und beliebtheit, nur sein Kommandant traute ihm nicht. Ungefähr zur selben Zeit als Kisuke Urahara Komandant der 12. Kompanie wurde, machte Aizen aus dem jungen Gin, den 3. Offizier der 5. Kompanie und nahm ihn unter seine Fittiche. Zusammen mit Kaname Tōsen, aus der 9. Kompanie, machten die drei in jeder Nacht Experimente um die Barriere zwischen Hollow und Shinigmai zu brechen. thumb|left|230px|Aizen taucht mit Gin und Tōsen am Ort des Geschehens auf 9 Jahre später wird die Gotei 13 immer aufmerksamer auf diese Vorfälle und schickt die 9. Kompanie zu Untersuchungen los. Aizen und Kaname stellten ihnen eine Falle worauf Kensei, der Komdannt der 9. Kompanie, sowie sein Vize Mashiro hollowfiziert wurden. Das Rettungsteam bestehend aus: Shinji, Hiyori, Lisa, Rose, Love und Hachi schaffte es zwar ihre beiden Freunde wieder zu beruhigen doch wurden sie kurz darauf von Aizen, Gin und Tōsen angegriffen und ebenfalls hollowfiziert. Aizen gab sich zu erkennen und erklärte Shinji dass er dessen Misstrauen und Abneigung ihm gegenüber ausnutzte, da Shinji so nie ein sonderbares Verhalten von Aizen aufgefallen ist, wodurch dieser sich frei bewegen konnte. Die Kommandanten und ihre Vizekomandanten waren für Aizen perfekte Testsubjekte, jedoch wollte er sich nun ihrer entledigen. Doch erschienen Kisuke und Tessai und retteten ihre Freunde vor Aizen & Co. Aizen zog sich vorerst zurück. Während Kisuke die Nacht damit verbrachte seine Freunde zu heilen, nutzte Aizen sein Zanpakuto um sich ein Alibi für die letzte Nacht zu verschaffen und machte aus Kisuke & Tessai die Sündenböcke. Diese waren nun gezwungen mit den Vizards und mit Hilfe von Yoruichi aus der Soul Society zu fliehen. thumb|right|200px|Kommandant Aizen und Vizekommandant Gin Ichimaru Einige Zeit nach diesen Ereignissen ernannte man Aizen zum Kommandanten der 5. Kompanie und er machte Gin zu seinem Vizekommandanten und zu seiner rechten Hand. Aizen experimentierte weiterhin an Hollow und als er eine neue Spezies von Riesenhollow erforschte, die dazu fähig waren ihr Reiatsu zu verbergen, wurde Aizens Interesse an Momo Hinamori, Izuru Kira, und Renji Abarai geweckt. Da er das hohe Potenzial der drei erkannte, nahm Aizen sie alle nach ihrer Ausbildung in seiner Kompanie auf. Während die beiden gehorsamen und treuen Shinigami Kira und Hinamori Vizekommandanten der 3. beziehungsweise 5. Kompanie unter dem Befehl Gins und Aizens wurden, erwies sich Renji als zu rebellisch und er wurde in die 11. Kompanie versetzt (später wechselte er dann in die 6. Kompanie und wurde dort zum Vizekommandant). Etwas später schickte er den von ihm erschaffenen Hollow Metastacia, der Unheil in der Soul Society anrichtete und Kaien Shibas Körper übernahm, aber von Rukia getötet werden konnte. Gin und Tōsen ernannte man später zu Kommandanten der 3. beziehungsweise 9. Kompanie, sie blieben Aizen gegenüber aber weiterhin treu ergeben. Aizens Worten zufolge gab es für ihn nie jemand anderen als Gin, und nur Gin, den er als seinen einzigen Untergebenen ansah, selbst nachdem Hinamori zu seiner Vizekommandantin wurde. left|thumb|Aizen rekurtiert die Espada Zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt während ihrer Kommandantenzeit besuchten Aizen, Gin und Tōsen heimlich Baraggan Luisenbarn, den König von Hueco Mundo und Herrscher über Las Noches. Er und Baraggan unterhielten sich miteinander und er bat Baraggan darum, sein Zanpakutō anzusehen. Danach fragte er ihn, ob er mit seiner Existenz zufrieden sei und ob er sich ihm anschließen wolle, um eine neue Welt zu erschaffen, die ihm zu noch mehr Macht verhelfen kann. Baraggan wies dieses Angebot jedoch ab, da er davon überzeugt war, dass es keine höhere Macht gäbe als seine. Aizen offenbarte Baraggan daraufhin sein Shikai und zeigte ihm die Vernichtung seiner Armee. Somit fügte er ihm eine schmerzhafte Erniedrigung zu. Dieser schwor daraufhin, Aizen eines Tages zu vernichten und das dies für alle Ewigkeit sein größtes Ziel sein werde; er konnte es aber nie erfüllen. Zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt rettet er Tia Harribel vor einem Arrancar, der ehemals zu Baraggans Untergeben gehörte und tötet ihn. Er verspricht der Vasto Lorde mehr Kraft zu geben, wenn sie ihm folge. Harribel nimmt das Angebot an, um ihre drei Untergeordneten Apacci, Mila Rose und Sung-Sun besser zu beschützen und die vier Damen werden zu Aizens Arrancar. Auch trifft er auf die Arrancar Coyote Starrk und Lilynette Gingerback und ist von den Fähigkeiten des Arrancar sehr beeindruckt. Er fragt ihn, ob er diesen Berg aus Hollow getötet hätte und Starrk erwidert ihm, dass sie einfach gestorben sind. Aizen macht Starrk daraufhin das Angebot sich ihm anzuschließen. Starrk glaubt das Aizen stark ist und zeigt sich bereit, sich ihm anzuschließen. Handlung Ersatzshinigami Arc Aizen ist insgeheim für Rukia Kuchikis Stationierung in Karakura Town verantwortlich und beobachtet den Jungen Ichigo Kurosaki mit mechanischen Spionageinsekten. Er schick auch den Hollow Fishbone D, der Ichigos Familie überfällt und dabei Rukia verletzt. Der Hollow wird daraufhin zu Ichigos ersten Gegner und stirbt. Als Ichigo und Uryū Ishida eines Tages ein Duell bestreiten, in dem es darum geht, Hollows zu töten, werden durch den Quincy-Köder sehr viele Hollows angelockt, darunter auch ein Menos Grande, der von Aizen geschickt wurde. Nachdem Ichigo den Menos Grande in die Flucht schlägt, macht der Kommandant Rukias Verschwinden auf den Monitoren der 12. Kompanie aufmerksam, wo Hiyosu die verschwundene Shinigami entdeckt. Aizen gibt Renji eine Sonnenbrille, die Rukia aufspüren soll, bevor sich dieser und dessen Kommandant auf die Suche begeben. Er sieht, dass Ichigo die wahre Kraft des Zanpakuto kennen lernte. Auch Ichigos Training mit Kisuke Urahara wird ebenfalls von Aizen beobachtet. Soul Society Arc Als Aizen erfährt, dass Rukia Kuchiki, nach Monaten ihres Verschwindens, wieder aufgespürt wurde, tötet er alle Mitglieder der Zentralen 46. Schnell manipuliert er alle durch eine ausgeklügelte Verschwörung. Durch die Fähigkeit seines Zanpakutō erzeugt er die Illusion, dass die Zentralkammer der 46 noch funktioniert und trifft alle Entscheidungen selbst, die diese eigentlich machen sollte. Dadurch ordnet er sofort an, dass Rukia zur Soul Society zurückgebracht werden soll, um exekutiert zu werden. Sie wird mit der Hōgyoku in ihrem Gigai zurückgebracht, und Aizen verlegt ihr Exekutionsdatum immer weiter nach oben, während er in der Zentralkammer der 46 seine Untersuchungen durchführt. thumb|200px|left|Aizens "Tod" Gleichzeitig versucht er innerhalb der Soul Society Misstrauen zu erwecken und erwähnt gegenüber Renji Abarai das vermutlich eine Verschwörung geplant sei (ohne dabei jedoch den Verdacht aufkommen zu lassen, dass er dahinter steckt) und versucht Ichigo Kurosakis Eindringen und das der Ryoka in Seireitei mit Gins Hilfe zu verhindern und den Verdacht unter den versammelten Kommandanten, besonders bei Tōshirō Hitsugaya gegen Gin zu verstärken, der ein Gespräch zwischen ihm und Aizen belauscht hatte, was Hitsugaya allerdings glauben ließ, das Gin Aizen töten will. Später benutzt er die Kraft seines Zanpakutō, um jeden denken zu lassen, er wäre ermordet worden. Aizen schreibt auch einen Brief, den er als seinen letzten Willen an seine Vizekommandantin, Momo Hinamori, zukommen lässt damit diese denkt, ihr Freund Tōshirō hätte Aizen getötet. Wegen der Art des Urteils und der Hinrichtung teilt sich die Gotei 13 in Gruppen auf und die Kommandanten beginnen, sich gegenseitig zu bekämpfen. Während des Tumultes führt Gin die nicht offenkundigen Teile des Plans aus, welcher anfängt aufzufliegen, als die Kommandantin der 4. Kompanie, Retsu Unohana feststellt, dass etwas mit Aizens Leiche nicht stimmt. Versteckt beobachtet er die Kämpfe Ichigos und dessen Entwicklung. thumb|right|200px|Aizens Doppelgänger Aizen gibt sich zu erkennen und tötet dabei fast seine Vizekommandantin und besiegt Hitsugaya mit großer Leichtigkeit in einem Kampf. Er wird jedoch plötzlich von Unohana überrascht und er offenbart ihr, dass es sich bei seiner angeblichen Leiche nur um sein Schwert handelte, welches sein Aussehen angenommen habe und erklärt ihr und ihrer Vizekommandantin Isane Kotetsudie Fähigkeiten seines Zanpakutō, das sie alle in Hypnose versetzt hatte. Er offenbart kurz seine Pläne und macht sich auf Renji abzufangen, der es schaffte, mit hilfe von Ichigo Rukia zu befreien. Kommandantin Unohana leitete, währenddessen, dass was sie herausgefunden hat so schnell es ging an sämtliche anderen Kommandanten und Vizekomandanten weiter. Mit Tosen, Gin, Rukia und Renji, kehrte Aizen zum Sōkyoku Hügel zurück wo Aizen wollte das Renji ihm Rukia aushändigt. thumb|left|200px|Aizen und Gin tauchen auf dem Sōkyoku Hügel auf Renji weigerte sich worauf es zum Kampf kam, den Renji jedoch unterlag. Als Renji sich weiterhin weigert Rukia preiszugeben, bereitet Aizen sich darauf vor Renji zu töten, wird aber von Ichigo Kurosaki noch rechtzeitig daran gehindert. Ichigo verbündet sich mit Renji, doch sogar nachdem Renji die stärkste Attacke seines Shikai einsetzt um Ichigo somit eine Lücke zu schaffen um Aizen anzugreifen, schlägt der Angriff fehl. Aizen zeigte nun sein wahres Können und wahr einfach der überlegendere. Später besiegt er den Kommandanten der 7. Kompanie, Sajin Komamura, der sich einmischte. Danach entfernt er das Hōgyoku aus Rukias Gigai jedoch so, dass er sie nicht dabei tötet. thumb|right|200px|Aizens wahres Gesicht Während er sich für seine Abreise vorbereitet, befiehlt er Gin, Rukia zu töten. Allerdings wird Rukia von Byakuya Kuchiki gerettet, daraufhin zieht er sein Zanpakutō um sie selbst zu erledigen. Er wird jedoch plötzlich von Yoruichi Shihōin aufgehalten und von Suì-FēngsZanpakutō bedroht. Als er sich zu Gin umblickt um ihn um Unterstützung zu bitten, wird Gin von Rangiku Matsumoto seiner Kindheitsfreundin in Schach gehalten, welcher sich dann bei Aizen entschuldigt, da er von ihr gefangen genommen wurde. Plötzlich erscheinen auch alle anderen Kommandanten und Vizekommandanten der Gotei 13 und die Verräter werden umringt. Doch Aizen lächelt nur und meint das es nun Zeit ist zu gehen. Als Yoruichi begreift was geschieht, schreit sie Soifon zu, ihn loszulassen, denn mit einem Mal wird Aizen zusammen mit Gin und Tōsen in Licht gehüllt und von mehreren Menos Grande nach Hueco Mundo, durch den Gebrauch von Negación, gebracht. Während er die Lichtsäule empor schwebt, entfernt er seine Brille und verändert seine Frisur, indem er mit der Hand durch seine Haare fährt. Letztlich gibt er seine wahren Absichten bekannt, oben im Himmel stehen zu wollen, was seiner Meinung nach niemand zuvor getan habe. Arrancar Arc thumb|left|Aizen auf seinem Thron in Las Noches Ab diesem Zeitpunkt trägt Aizen eine andere Uniform, welche der der Arrancar ähnelt und beginnt damit immer mehr Arrancar mit Hilfe der Hōgyoku zu erschaffen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hat er bereits eine mächtige Armee aus Top-Arrancar, den Espada, rekrutiert und eine Art Königsrolle in Hueco Mundo eingenommen. Später schickt Aizen Grand Fisher und zwei andere starke, noch unvollendete Arrancar ins Diesseits. Grand Fisher wird allerdings von Isshin Kurosaki getötet und die anderen beiden von Ryūken Ishida vernichtet. Im Nachhinein vermuten Isshin und Urahara, dass Aizen diese Pseudo-Arrancar ins Diesseits geschickt hatte um Information über Ichigo zu erhalten, wessen Potenzial von ihm anerkannt wurde. Später beauftragt er Ulquiorra Cifer und Yammy Llargo damit, Ichigo zu finden und über seine Fortschritte zu berichten. Danach kehren Ulquiorra und Yammy zu einer Sitzung nach Hueco Mundo zurück, die aus Aizen und 20 anderen Arrancar (einschließlich dem Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, dessen Fracción und Tia Harribel) besteht. Ulquiorra, der sein linkes Auge zerdrückt, verwendet die dadurch entstandenen Asche um Aizen und den restlichen Anwesenden zu zeigen was er beobachtet hatte. Aizen war danach auch sehr an Orihime Inoues Fähigkeiten intressiert, die sich während dieser Mission zeigten. Nachdem Grimmjow sich unerlaubt mit seinen Fracción nach Karakura Town aufmachte und als einzig Überlebender von Kaname Tosen zurückgeholt wird, bestraft dieser Grimmjow anstelle von Aizen dafür, da Aizen das nicht selbst erledigen will. Grimmjow wurde seines Ranges enthoben und Aizen machte Luppi dafür zum Espada Nr.6. thumb|right|Aizen erschafft Wonderweiß Später entscheidet Aizen sich dafür, eine erneute Invasion in Karakura Town zu starten, um Orihime zu entführen. Nachdem er den Arrancar Wonderweiss Margela erschaffen hat schickte er diesen, Grimmjow, Yammy, und Luppi los über Karakura Town herzufallen um die Shinigami abzulenken. Zur gleichen Zeit ist Ulquiorra in der Lage Orihime dazu zu zwingen, sich Aizens Seite anzuschließen, da ansonsten ihre Freunde sterben würden, sollte sie sich dagegen entscheiden und bringt sie nach Las Noches. Nachdem Orihime einwilligte wurde sie von Ulquiorra zu Aizen gebracht. Aizen befiehlt ihr, ihre Kräfte zu demonstrieren, indem er Grimmjows verlorenen linken Arm wieder herstellen lässt, während er den anwesenden Arrancar erklärt, dass Orihimes Kräfte eine Art Unterwerfung darstellt, was sie dazu in die Lage versetzt, Geschehenes in seinen ursprünglichen Zustand zurückzuversetzen. Diese Fähigkeiten meint Aizen sei nützlich zum Erwecken des Hōgyoku. Orihime stellt auch Grimmjows Espadanummer (nach Grimmjows Forderung hin) wieder her. Daraufhin tötet Grimmjow sofort seinen Espade-Ersatz Luppi mit seinem kürzlich wieder gewonnenen Arm, während Aizen teilnahmelos zusieht. Hueco Mundo Arc thumb|left|Aizen, Gin und Tousen beim Treffen der Espada Aizens Plan, der Grund warum er Orihime entführen ließ kommt ans Tageslicht und stellt sich als Falle heraus. Denn indem er sie entführte, brachte er somit Ichigo und seine Freunde dazu, einen Rettungsversuch zu starten, um der Soul Society somit einer starken militärischen Kampfkraft zu berauben. Gleichzeitig, da sich vier der Kommandanten bereit erklärt hatten, bei Orihimes Rettung zu helfen, und die drei Kommandanten miteingenommen, die bereits nicht mehr den Gotei 13 angehören, ist die Soul Socitey somit um die Hälfte ihrer militärischen Kampfkraft beraubt worden. Aizen macht beim Treffen mit den Espada auf die drei Eindringlinge Ichigo Kurosai, Uryuu Ishida und Yasutora Sado aufmerksam, was zu unterschiedlichen Reaktionen führt. Dies drei sind gekommen, um Orihime Inoue zu befreien und er ermahnt seine Espada, sie zu unterschätzen, da jene zu viert die Seireitei auf de Kopf stellten. Grimmjow, der vor hat, sie zu töten, wird von Aizens Reiatsu aufgehalten und unterdrückt, da er befohlen hat, auf die Eindringlinge zu warten. Nach dem Meeting zeigt Aizen Orihime das Hogyoku, welche glaubt, sein Vertrauen gewonnen zu haben. Während den Kämpfen in Las Noches, erfährt Aizen durch den Bericht eines Arrancars, dass der Privaron Espada Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio von den Exequias getötet wurde. Daraufhin meldet sich Szayelaporro Granz, der die Exequias schickte und bittet um Verzeihung. Aizen vergibt ihm zwar, bedroht den Espada aber dannach, da er von dessen Absicht Wind bekam. Aizen beobachtet später Ichigos Kämpfe gegen Ulquiorra und Grimmjow. Als er erkennt, dass Ichigo die Hollowfikation gemeistert hat, find er es nicht mehr nötig Ichigos Kämpfe weiter zu beobachten. Als Tosen berichtet, mit den Vorbereitunen fertig zu sein, bereitet sich Aizen auf die Invasion auf Karakura vor. Aizen erklärt den Top 3-Espada Starrk, Baraggan und Harribel die Invasion und schickt Starrk, um die befreite Orihime zu entführen. Als sie wieder bei Aizen gelandet ist, öffnet Tousen ein Garganta. Aizen sorgt danach dafür das alle Eindringlinge von Aizens eigentlichem Plan erfahren. Da er Orihime nicht mehr braucht, macht er sich auf dem Weg, Karakura zu zerstören, versiegelt dabei alle Tore, die die Eindringlinge als Eingang benutzt hatten und sperrt sie somit solange dort ein, bis er selbst wieder nach Hueco Mundo zurückkehrt. Mit den drei Espada, Gin und Tousen gelangt stattdessen in ein falsches Karakura und Ulquiorra übernimmt die Aufgabe, Las Noches zu bewachen, der aber laut Aizens Plan gegen Ichigo kämpfen soll, damit jener Mensch noch mächtiger werde. Fake Karakura Town Arc thumb|left|200px|Aizen, Gin und Tōsen tauchen in Karakura auf Obwohl die Shinigami es geschafft haben, Karakura Town nach Soul Society zu verfrachten und eine originalgetreue, aber verlassene Kopie zurückzulassen, denkt sich Aizen nur, dass er nach Soul Society reisen muss um die Stadt zu zerstören, nachdem er und seine Truppen die übrigen Kommandanten besiegt haben und bleibt vollkommen ruhig. Zusammen mit seinen drei stärksten Espada, Coyote Starrk, Baraggan Luisenbarn und Tia Harribel startet er einen direkten Angriff auf die Gotei 13. Doch bevor Aizen in Aktion treten kann, wird er von Yamamoto-Genryuusai zusammen mit Gin und Tosen in einem Flammengefängnis seines Shikai eingeschlossen, wobei er allerdings nicht einmal versucht, zu entkommen, sondern sich entschließt, dem Geschehen zuzusehen, während Barragan die Befehlsübergabe an sich nimmt. Unter anderem beobachtet er etwas erstaunt, wie Hinamori am Kampfplatz auftaucht, bemerkt jedoch, dass dies keinen großen Unterschied machen wird. Die Gotei 13 haben schweres Spiel gegen die mächtigen Espada und zu allem Überfluss tauchen nun Wonderweiss und Fura auf und die Kreatur bläst die Flammen weg, so dass Aizen wieder frei ist und es scheint, als seinen die Reserven der Soul Society erschöpft und die Schlacht verloren. Doch nun tauchen die Vizards, um ihren persönlichen Feind Aizen zu besiegen. Nachdem Fura vernichtet wurde, stellt sich Hirako ShinjiAizen Angesicht zu Angesicht zu entgegen. Allerdings tritt Kaname Tousen dazwischen und wehrt Shinjis Angriff ab, so dass Aizen weiterhin teilnahmelos zusieht. thumb|Herzloser Schnitt Als Baraggan Luisenbarn kurz vor seinem Tod steht, wirft er sein Arrogante auf Aizen, in der Hoffnung, sich an ihm für seinen Betrug zu rächen, jedoch löst sich die Waffe schneller auf, als sie Aizen trifft. Aizen selbst scheint dies vollkommen egal zu sein, er sieht einfach weg. Coyote Starrk bemerkt, dass es schrecklich ist, dass sein Anführer nichts zu Barragans Tod zu sagen hat. Genauso geschieht es auch, als Starrk selbst stirbt. Aizen richtet seinen Blick derweil zu Tia Harribel, die es alleine mit einigen Vizards aufgenommen hat und scheinbar in Bedrängnis gerät. Er erscheint mittels Shunpo auf einmal direkt hinter ihr und versetzt ihr gnadenlos, mit emotionslosem Gesichtsausdruck, einen Schwertstrich horizontal über den Torso und begründet es damit, dass die Espada wohl nicht stark genug waren, an seiner Seite zu kämpfen. Sowohl Harribel, als auch die Shinigami, sind geschockt. Aus Wut versetzt die Tres Espada Aizen einen tödlichen Hieb mit ihrer Waffe. Doch dies war, wie erwartet, nur eine Illusion, erschaffen von Kyoka Suigetsus Absoluter Hypnose. ''Der echte Aizen erscheint hinter Harribel und meint, dass es extrem nervig sei, wenn seine eigenen Untergeben ihn behindern. Danach schneidet er Harribel in die Schulter, welche darauf leblos nach unten stürzt. Nachdem Aizen den letzten der Espada (Ausser Yammy Llalgo) eigenhändig getötet hat, wendet er sich an die Shinigami und Vizard, mit der provokanten Bemerkung, sie sollen ihn nun angreifen. Shinji warnt die Vizard, nicht auf seine Provokationen einzugehen, doch als Aizen sagt, sie (die Vizard) hätten nichts zu fürchten, weil sie bereit vor hundert Jahren als Menschen gestorben sind, hält Hiyori es nicht mehr aus und stürmt auf Aizen zu. Noch bevor sie bei ihm ankommt, greift Ichimaru Gin sie aus dem Hinterhalt an und trennt sie entzwei. Durch dies überaus wütend, will Shinji sich nun Angesicht zu Angesicht mit Aizen beschäftigen, während Hachigen sich um Hiyori kümmern soll. Aizen scheint beeindruckt darüber und wendet sich nun mit einer Rede an Shinji, als Kommentar auf sein Vertrauen zu Ichigo Kurosaki: thumb|left|Aizen muss zum ersten Mal einstecken Shinji bleibt unbeeindruckt und befreit das Shikai seines Schwertes, Sakanade ein. Zwar scheint Shinji kurz die Oberhand zu gewinnen doch ist Aizen am Ende doch der stärkere. Während des Kampfes sieht er seelenruhig zu, wie Kaname Tousens Lebenslicht erlischt und Sajin Komamura ihn voller Wut anstarrt, als er plötzlich etwas anderes bemerkt - Ichigo erscheint aus einem Garganta direkt hinter Aizen, bereit, dem Kampf ein Ende zu setzen. thumb|right|Ichigo greift Aizen an Ichigo greift mit einem ''Getsuga Tensho ''an, um den Kampf mit einem Angriff zu beenden, was jedoch fehlschlägt, da Ichigos Attacke an einer Kido-Barriere aus dem Reiatsu Aizens abprallt. Aizen heißt Ichigo willkommen und erklärt dass er diese Stelle am Nacken, da sie bei jedem eine Schwachstelle ist, schon vorher schützen lies. Als weitere Angriffe von Ichigo misslingen fragt Aizen Ichigo wofür er eigentlich Kämpfen würde. Nun erscheint Sajin Komamura und ermahnt Ichigo, nicht auf Aizens Provokationen einzugehen, denn Soul Society wird es nicht zulassen, dass Ichigo Aizens Shikai zum Opfer fällt. thumb|left|Alle gegen Aizen Dies beeindruckt Ichigo, da die Gotei 13 und Vizard von vorigen Kämpfen bereits von Wunden übersät sind. Jedoch willigt er schweren Herzens ein, dass Soul Society zusammen gegen Aizen antreten wird. Doch Aizen war allen Gegnern überlegen und besiegte einen nach dem anderen. Er setzte sogar sein Zanpakuto ein damit Toshiro, der inzwischen einen großen Hass gegen Aizen hegte, statt ihn Hinamori angriff und schwer verletzte. Nachdem Aizen zum Schluss Shinji, Sui-Feng und Shunsui erledigte stellte sich nun Yamamoto Aizen, mit bereits aktiviertem Ryujin Jakka. Er zögert nicht dieses einzusetzen, mit der Attacke ''Höllenfeuer, die er bereits vorbereitet hat. Aizen ist aber keinesfalls überrascht das Yamamoto sein Zanpakuto unmittelbar einsetzt, er hatte sogar damit gerechner und er hat auch einige Vorbereitungen getroffen. Wonderweiss Margela's Extinguir ist das Ass was Aizen im Ärmel hatte, da es Ryujin Jakka und seine Flammen versiegelt. Somit ist Ryujin Jakka nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. Yamamoto erinnerte jedoch dass er der Generalkommandat ist und unglaubliche Fähigkeiten in Allen Shinigami Kampfkünsten besitzt. Er streckt Wonderweiß kurzerhand mit bloßen Fäußten nieder, was Aizen sehr überrascht. Jedoch wurden nun die versiegten Flammen aus Wonderweiss Körper wieder frei gelassen was zu einer gewaltigen Explosion geführt hätte. Um sie zu mildern warf Yamamato sich mit seinem eigenen Kröper auf die Explosion. Yamamoto schien danach bewusstlos und wird von Aizen für diesen Einsatz bewundert, und kommt auf ihn zu um ihm den Rest zugeben. Plötzlich ergreift Yamamoto sein Bein und benutzt den Kido-Spruch #96 Ittou Kasou, welcher eine riesige Feuersäule entstehen lässt. Als Aizen den Flammen entkommt, bemerkt er, dass dies ein Selbstaufopferungs-Spruch war. Er selbst erlitt nur leichte Verletzungen, wird jedoch überrascht, als ein hollowfizierter Ichigo Kurosaki ihn sofort danach angreift. Während des Kampfes offenbart Aizen, dass das Hogyoku in seinem Körper implantiert wurde und sagt, dass alle von Ichigos Kämpfen bis jetzt in seiner Hand lagen. Als er dabei ist, mehr über seine Pläne zu offenbaren, wird er von Isshin Kurosaki unterbrochen, welcher einen Kampf mit ihm aufnimmt. Deicide Arc left|150px|thumb|Aizen während der Kristallisierung des Hōgyoku Nach einem für Aizen erschöpfenden Kampf mit Isshin, beginnt sich Aizen durch das Hoyoku zu verwandeln worauf, plötzlich Kisuke dazu kommt und Aizen angreift. Daraufhin unterhalten sich Aizen und Kisuke über das Hōgyoku und nach einigem hin und her und nachdem Kisuke versucht hat Aizen mit diversen Kidōspüchen zu besiegen, bzw. seine Kräfte und sein Reiatsu zu versiegeln, setzt Aizen die wahren Kräfte frei die er durch die Verschmelzung mit dem Hōgyoku bekommen hat. Sein Aussehen ändert sich komplett, nichts erinnert mehr an Aizen. Nur seine kalte und arrogante Art, diese Verwandlung gibt ihm neue Kraft und er nimmt den Kampf mit den Zweien wieder auf. Später taucht dann überraschend Yoruichi auf und greift Aizen von oben an. Doch war auch dieser Angriff wirkungslos und Aizen schaffte es stattdessen einen Teil von Yoruichis Rüstung zu zerstören. Isshin, Kisuke und Yoruichi greifen daraufhin Aizen gemeinsam an.. Doch selbst Isshins Getsuga Tenshō konnte Aizen fast ohne einen Kratzer überstehen und besiegt daraufhin schnell diesen, Kisuke und Yoruichi. Anschließend bittet er Gin ein Senkaimon zu öffnen während seine Körperhülle beginnt zu zerbröckeln und die Vereinigung mit dem Hōgyoku abgeschlossen ist. thumb|200px|right|Aizens zweite Verwandlung Zusammen mit Gin betritt er dann das Dangai, die Zwischenwelt zwischen der Soul Society und der Menschenwelt. Dort zerstört er mit Leichtigkeit den Kōtotsu. In der Soul Society angekommen, trifft Aizen wenig später auf Tatsuki Arisawa und Keigo Asano, die er beide als Freunde Ichigo Kurosakis identifiziert. Um Ichigos Kraft noch zu vergrößern, will Aizen nun dessen Freunde töten. Keigo kann fliehen jedoch ist Tatsuki Aizen hilflos ausgeliefert. Kurz darauf taucht Don Kanonji versucht Aizen anzugreifen, wird im letzten Moment aber von Rangiku Matsumoto aufgehalten. Gin verschwindet dann zusammen mit seiner alten Bekannten, um mit ihr zu reden, besser gesagt um sie ruhig zustellen, was auch dann geschieht. Als Gin sich dann Aizen wieder anschließt, welcher gerade Tatsuki und die anderen Freunde von Ichigo töten will, hält Gin ihn davon ab. thumb|left|Aizens dritte Verwandlung Gin stellt sich vor Aizen und berührt die Klinge Kyōka Suigetsus mit seiner Hand. Dann erzählt Gin, dass genau das die einzige Möglichkeit sei, Kanzen Saimin, der absoluten Hypnose, zu entkommen. Gin aktiviert dan sein Shinsō, greift diesen prompt damit an und sticht ihm in die Brust. Aizen scheint zuerst überrascht zu sein und meint, dass ihn so etwas nicht umbringen könnte und Gin das genauso gut wüsste wie er selbst. Gin erklärt darauf dann die besondere Fähigkeit seines Zanpakutō. Als er es damals Ichigo erklärt hatte, hatte Gin gelogen, es ist gar nicht so schnell und so lang, wie er sagte, sondern es injiziert ein Gift, welches die Zellen, aus denen der Körper besteht, auflöst. Daraufhin aktiviert Gin sein Bankai, Kamishini no Yari, und alles beginnt sich rund um das Hōgyoku in Aizens Brustkorb aufzulösen, sodass das Hōgyoku zum Vorschein kommt, und Gin danach greift. Aizen geht anschließend erst mal zu Boden und mit einem lauten Schrei scheint dieser zu explodieren. Eine helle Lichtsäule steigt inmitten der Stadt Karakura den Himmel empor und Aizen erscheint in seiner dritten Form. Er hat drei Flügelpaare und sein Körper ist wieder vollständig verschlossen. Prompt teleportiert er sich zu Gin und weist diesen darauf hin auf, dass es keinen Zweck hätte, da er mit dem Hōgyoku immer noch verbunden sei, auch wenn dieses sich nicht mehr in seinem Körper befindet, und greift diesen daraufhin an. Gin wehrt sich gegen Aizens Angriff, woraufhin dieser seinen Arm packt und ihn abreißt. Schlussendlich sticht Aizen noch einmal zu und schleudert Gin daraufhin durch eine nahegelegene Hauswand. Tatsuki und Don Kanonji, die das Spektakel nun mit ansehen müssen, gehen aufgrund des spirituellen Drucks zu Boden, einzig Keigo kann sich aufrecht halten. Als Gin regungslos in den Trümmern liegt, taucht Rangiku Matsumoto erneut auf, um ihren sterbenden Kindheitsfreund zu betrauern. Sie bemerkt jedoch nicht, dass Aizen derweil hinter ihr steht. Unverhofft taucht Ichigo, mit dem bewusstlosen Isshin auf der Schulter, hinter Aizen auf. thumb|right|Ichigo vs Aizen Da Aizen kein Reiatsu von Ichigo fühlen kann, ist er der Meinung, dessen Entwicklung sei fehlgeschlagen. Ichigo überrascht diesen jedoch, indem er Aizen überraschend im Gesicht packt und ihn auf einen abgelegenen Platz schleudert. Aizens Siegessicherheit bleibt sogar bestehen, als er begreift, dass Ichigo sein Reiatsu "von sich geworfen" hat und dies seine physischen Fähigkeiten verstärkte. Während sich ihre Klingen kreuzen, wird ein Berg weggefegt und Aizen ist der Meinung, es sei sein Werk. Nachdem aber Ichigo seine Überlegenheit präsentierte, erklärte dieser es sei nicht Aizens sondern sein Werk vorhin gewesen. thumb|left|Aizens vierte Verwandlung Aizen wird daraufhin sehr wütend, was zuvor noch nie passierte und er verwandelt sich zum vierten Mal. Sein gesamtes Gesicht hat sich nun verändert, seine rechte Hand hat sich mit seinem Zanpakutō verschmolzen und die Flügel Aizens erhalten zusätzlich noch ceroschießende Hollowmasken. Mit neuer Kraft setzt er Ichigo stark zu, dieser ist jedoch unbeeindruckt und setzt das Finale Getsuga Tenshō ein. Ichigo nimmt dabei eine neue Form namens Mugetsu an, bei der er selbst zum Getsuga wird. Aizen ist frustriert darüber, dass Ichigo es schaffen konnte, mit seinem Zanpakutō eins zu werden, obwohl er selbst die Grenzen eines Shinigami überschritt. Aizen wird sofort attackiert und der finale Angriff hat zerstörerische Folgen. Aizen überlebt dank seiner Hochgeschwindigkeitsregenration, verwandelt sich aber allmählich in seine zweite Verwandlungsform zurück. Ichigo hat durch das Finale Getsuga Tenshō seine Kräfte verloren und kann nun nicht mehr weiter kämpfen. Sōsuke Aizen nutzt die Gelegenheit steht vor ihm und will den Kampf beenden. Sein Kyōka Suigetsu verschwindet allmählich, sodass Aizen glaubt das Hōgyoku ist der Meinung er brauche es nicht mehr. Bevor Aizen ihn töten kann, wird Ichigo aber von Kisuke Urahara gerettet, denn ein Versieglungskidō von diesem beginnt zu wirken. Es handelt sich dabei um jenes, dessen Spruch bereits im Kampf, im falschen Karakura, gegen Aizen von Urahara aufgesagt wurde. In dem Glauben ein Kidōspruch könne ihn nicht versiegeln, verwandelt sich Aizen zum Shinigami zurück. Urahara erklärt ihm, dass das Hōgyoku ihn nicht mehr als seinen Meister akzeptiert. Sōsuke ist nun wütend darüber, dass jemanden mit Kisukes Intellekt für den König arbeitet. Aizen glaubt nicht an die Logik eines Verlierers, sondern dass ein Gewinner immer daran denken muss, wie die Welt sein sollte, nicht wie sie ist. Die Versiegelung ist abgeschlossen und Ichigo wendet seinen Blick ab. Nach der Schlacht right|thumb|Aizen wird verurteilt Nach dem Kampf erklärt Kisuke, dass über seine Seele im Zentralbüro 46 entschieden wird. Ebenso erzählt Ichigo Urahara, das er als Zangetsus und Kyōka Suigetsus Klingen sich kreuzten, spürte, dass Aizen seit seiner Geburt sehr mächtig gewesen sei und dass Aizen sich eine gleich starke Person neben ihm wünschte; diese Hoffnung gab er jedoch auf. Weshalb Ichigo vermutet, dass Aizen sich aus tiefsten Herzen wünschte, seine Kräfte zu verlieren und das Hōgyoku diesen Wunsch erfüllt hat. Aizen sitzt wenig später auf einem Stuhl gefesselt und mit einem verdeckten Auge im Zentralbüro 46, wo man beschlossen hat, ihn für 18.800 Jahre in das achte Level "Muken" des Untergrundgefängnisses zu verbannen. Aizen reagiert auf dieses Urteil jedoch gelassen und vorlaut, weshalb sie ihm den Mund und das andere Auge auch verdecken und die Strafe auf 20.000 Jahre erhöhen. The Thousand Year Blood War Saga Yhwach bietet Aizen während des ersten Angriffes des Vandenreiches an, sich diesem anzuschließen, dies lehnt Aizen jedoch ab, was Yhwach aber nicht störte. Zudem sorgte Aizen mit einer unbekannten Technik dafür, dass Yhwachs und Haschwalts Zeitempfinden leicht beeinflusst wurde. Nachdem Yhwach zum Palast der Könige aufgebrochen ist, geht Shunsui Kyōraku zur Zentralkammer der 46, um eine Erlaubnis dafür einzuholen, sich mit Aizen zu unterhalten. Kyōraku wird gestattet 3 von den Siegeln zu lösen, mit denen Aizen gefesselt ist. Nachdem Aizen auf erste Unterhaltungsversuche nicht antwortet, löst Kyōraku das Siegel für dessen Mund, damit Aizen auch ohne Nutzung von Reiatsu antworten kann. Jedoch löst sich nicht nur das Siegel für dessen Mund, sondern auch die anderen. Kyōraku schlägt ihm daraufhin vor, sich auf einen mitgebrachten Stuhl zu setzen und sich aus dem Gefängnis herausbringen zu lassen, um "ein wenig frische Luft zu atmen". Eine der Wachen bittet, Aizen noch einmal fesseln zu dürfen und nähert sich ihm, bevor Kyōraku ihn daran hindern kann. Seine Hände zerfallen zu Staub, als er Aizen zu nahe kommt, der erklärt, dass die Fesseln sein Reiatsu nur in seiner direkten Umgebung halten, es aber nicht gänzlich auslöschen würden und spottet über die Unvorsichtigkeit der Wachen. Aizen fragt den Generalkommandanten, ob dieser wirklich denke, dass er, wenn er sich hinausbringen lässt, für die Soul Society kämpft, doch Kyōraku entgegnet, dass die Vor- und Nachteile für beide Seiten ähnlich wären. Aizen erwidert anschließend, er könne wohl kaum darauf hoffen, frische Luft in der Soul Society zu atmen, nachdem was Yhwach dort angerichtet habe. Nachdem Ichigo und seine Freunde vom Reioukyuu gestürzt sind, absorbiert Yhwach den Seelenkönig. Da dieser einst von den Shinigami versiegelt worden war, machen sich dessen Bruchstücke, die Yhwach nicht in sich aufnehmen kann, auf nach Seireitei und greifen die Shinigami an. Während Soifon, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Shūhei, Byakuya, Renji und Rukia gegen die Überzahl der Bruchstücke des Seelenkönigs geradezu machtlos erscheinen, stößt Aizen hinzu und zerquetscht diese unter dem Stuhl, an den er noch immer gefesselt ist. Als Aizen Kyōraku daraufhin bittet, auch den Rest seiner Fesseln zu lösen, entgegnet dieser, dass er nur die Erlaubnis bekommen habe, 3 der Siegel zu entfernen, er aber dennoch zuversichtlich sei, dass Aizen sich etwas überlegen werde, um trotz der Fesseln die angreifenden Monster zu vernichten. Aizen erwidert lächelnd, dass Kyōraku es ihm schwer mache, und setzt Hado #90: Kurohitsugi ein, durch das alle Bruchstücke des Seelenkönigs auf einmal zerstört werden. Urahara bemerkt, dass Aizens Kräfte im Vergleich zum Kampf gegen Ichigo sogar noch angewachsen zu sein scheinen. Als Soifon das schwarze Netz, das die Stadt nun umgibt, mit ihrem Bankai zerstören will, erklärt Aizen, dass dies unnötig sei, da sein Kurohitsugi bereits Risse im Netz verursacht hätte und sein Reiatsu allein nun ausreiche, um es zu zerstören. Als er sein Reiatsu gegen das Netz anwendet, zerstört er dabei auch das von Urahara errichtete Portal zum Reioukyuu, jedoch erklärt Aizen auch dieses für unnötig, da im Schutzwall des Reioukyuus bereits Löcher seien, durch die man ebenfalls dorthin gelange und verkündet, dass er ihnen den Weg errichten werde. Trivia *Die Blume seiner ehemaligen Kompanie ist das Maiglöckchen und steht für "Verlust - Gefahr - und reine Liebe". *Aizen schien zu seiner Kommandantenzeit Wert darauf zu legen, dass alle Mitglieder seiner Kompanie überdurchschnittlich begabt waren. *Er weiß, wie man in Hueco Mundo Tee macht, obwohl es dort kein Wasser gibt. Eine mögliche Erklärung wäre Tia Harribel's Resurrecion, bei der eine große Menge an Wasser entsteht. Vielleicht fängt er dieses auf um seinen Tee zu kochen. *Aizen "spielt" gern, sowohl mit Untergebenen, als auch mit Gegnern. border|right|180px *Im offiziellen Bleach-Bootleg Colourful Bleach gab es zu jedem Charakter, der zur Zeit der Soul Society Saga den Rang eines Kommandanten innehatte, ein Diagramm mit sechs verschiedenen Fähigkeitssträngen. Das von Sōsuke Aizen sieht wie folgt aus: :Offensivkraft:100 :Defensivkraft:90 :Geschwindigkeit:90 :Kidō:100 :Intelligenz:100 :Körperkraft:80 :Insgesamt: 560 Damit ist Aizen, zusammen mit Hauptkommandant Yamamoto, der Stärkste aller Kommandanten. Wie er im Kampf von Fake Karakura Town gezeigt hat, ist er üblichen Kommandanten sogar weit voraus. Nach seiner Vereinigung mit dem Hogyoku ist seine Kraft (allem oben aufgeführtem außer der Intelligenz, Kido und der Offensivkraft) vermutlich noch einmal angestiegen, denn selbst, als er von Isshin Kurosaki, Yoruichi Shihoin und Kisuke Urahara zusammen angegriffen wurde, besiegte er diese mühelos. Navigation en:Sōsuke Aizen cs:Sōsuke Aizen es:Sōsuke Aizen fr:Sōsuke Aizen it:Sōsuke Aizen id:Sōsuke Aizen pl:Sōsuke Aizen ru:Сосуке Айзен vi:Sōsuke Aizen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Shinigami Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Arrancar-Armee Kategorie:Gotei 13 Kompanie Kategorie:Kommandant Kategorie:Vizekommandant Kategorie:Antagonist Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:Anime